Clans and Cities
Cities The majority of the population of the Isles in modern times lives in the citites, three big, rich archipelagos in which the three legendaries are said to be born in ancient times. These places don't have many, if any, traditions to speak of and are the most "forward" places in terms of technology and quality of life, and the most diverse in terms of the people and pokemon living in it. Meilia is positioned in the far east. Due to its connection with Clotho Xerneas, it is constantly surrounded by a peaceful dawn sky. It is regarded as the calmest out of the cities, a place of meditation and serenity. Many people flock to this area to start a new life, away from all the troubles and problems of the rest of the world. Most of these people eventually join the cult of Clotho Xerneas, whose temple is located in the city, adorned by lush plant life. Many young couples visit the temple everyday, wishing for fertility. Fairy, Grass, Psychic and Steel pokemon thrive between the golden buildings, living in harmony with the people there. The people of Meilia are extremely calm and for the most part happy, but very closed off and sort of opportunistic. They worked hard for their perfect life and don't want anybody to ruin it. Imnum is positioned in the far west. Due to its connection to Atropos Yveltal, the place is shrouded by fog and covered with a gloomy sunset at all hours of the day. In stark contrast with its name and setting, Imnum is full of life and always agitated, always busy, always festive. Any day is a source of joy, as it is a blessing in the hard and barren lands the city is built on. Most people here have nothing to gain and nothing to lose, and live every day like its their last. Colorful graffiti and brightly colored cloth flowers adorn the stone walls of the temple of Atropos Yveltal and the buildings around it, which are visited by many people praying for a carefree and happy end, or wishing to visit those who already left. Dark, Ghost, Fire and Steel pokemon live around these people, feeding off their cheerfulness and joining in the festive atmosphere. The people of Imnum are social and carefree, but tend to not take anything seriously. They will welcome anybody with open arms. Tasawa is positioned in the center point between the other two cities. Due to its connection to Lachesis Zygarde, it is constantly surrounded by a clear blue sky. Often regarded as the most technologically advanced out of all the cities, Tasawa is very focused on work and progress, and people who are looking for a life of considerate wealth, successful jobs or academic learnings often come to live here. Its steel buildings are at work night and day, and the whole population is looking forward to the future, as is the temple of Lachesis Zygarde, adorned by lights and cogs and visited by those who wish for a happy future... Or at least it was before Zygarde left. Dragon, Ground, Psychic and Steel pokemon thrive next to the people of the city, helping them reach their goals... And sometimes, you might just find a small Zygarde cell or core looking at you curiously, a sign of good luck and prosperity ahead. The people of Tasawa are smart and determined, but can quickly overwork themselves, or become too fixated with their goals. Clans Of course, not everybody wants to live in a big city. The second major chunk of population in the Isles is composed of the various Clans and Sub-clans, a mix between a family unit and a full-fledged state. Each and every clan has their own rules, but the basic ones are the same. Clans are enormous families, guided by the Chiefs- The matriarch or patriarch of the current adult generation. Everybody in a clan is related to each other, and they all sport the name of their clans as a surname. All children are raised as siblings, and all the adults in the clan care for them and act as parents. Once children reach adulthood, they are given a pokemon and set free to choose to join another clan (perhaps with a spouse from said clan), stay in their own clan to look after the new generation or detach themselves completely and live somewhere else. There are currently 19 Major clans and an unknown number of independent clans. Stories and Legends It's unclear how the clans came to be, however it is common folklore that they were originated from 19 comrades, each one of them gifted by Arceus with magic that reflected their partner Pokémon and were tasked to make the Isles a better place than the world downwards... But every clan has different beliefs and thoughts on this (some even believe that the 19 ancestors were actually pokemon turned into humans, for example). Each of the 19 major clans is named after their ancestor, and they keep their memory fondly, even worshipping them at times. What everybody knows, is that clans are the original form of civilization of the Isles and have been around for as long as anybody has ever known. Marriages and Children Initiating a relationship with someone within your same clan is considered incest, immoral and as such is not permitted and could have grave consequences. due to this many clan members will often embark on journeys to find companions, and most clans will invite outsiders in their lands whenever an occasion may come. Gender and sex of the lovers doesn't usually matter to clans, however whether or not the lovers want children does, in a way. Clans want to secure a next generation, and will often push for married folks to have children (Biological, Spellborn or Adopted doesn't matter, though an adopted child is adopted by the whole community and not by a specific couple) as any and all of them are cared for anyways... However, as long as all able adults care for the young and the old, there is not pressure for them to have children of their own. Independent Clans Independent clans are very rare, but not impossible. The Isles have had inter-dimensional immigrants since the start of time, to the point where nobody really knows if anybody truly belongs to this universe or not, and some of them happen to want to adhere to the clan system without giving up their last name or happen to have very big families that eventually morph into clans with time. Those tribes are never big, but they're the most mixed ones in existence. You'll never know what you're going to get when encountering one of those. The Main 19 Clans Kanza Clan Chief: Nivo Kanza Ancestor: Kanza the Decorous, Twin to Nibele Ancestor Pokemon: Tornadus (Incarnate) Location: Aris Mountain Magic: Flying Brief Description: A kind and caring tribe, but a reclusive and sort of xenophobic one. Has a pretty bitter rivalry with the Nibele tribe over who is the original flying tribe. Nibele Clan Chief: Pharan Nibele Ancestor: Nibele the Adventurous, Twin to Kanza Ancestor Pokemon: Tornadus (Totem) Location: Skyloft Roost Magic: Flying Brief Description: A humble and brave tribe, but a reckless and sort of headstrong one. Has a pretty bitter rivalry with the Kanza tribe over who is the original flying tribe. Cveeuiza Clan''' '''Chief: Venon Cveeuiza Ancestor: Cveeuiza the Curious Ancestor Pokemon: Naganadel Location: Acidica Valley Magic: '''Poison '''Brief Description: A bit insane, they are choosey with who they let into the clan, members have to undergo an initiation of crossing the Acidica valley river without getting poisoned or burned. Coosoian Clan Chief: Daruk Coosoian Ancestor: Coosoian the Dogmatic Ancestor Pokemon: '''Primal Groudon '''Location: Mudslide Hills Magic: Ground Brief Description: Very down to earth, they treat everyone as a brother/sister of the land. Hope you don't mind dirt and mud'' everywhere'' though... Semiswir Clan Chief: Ranza Semiswir Ancestor: Semiswir the Determined Ancestor Pokemon: Stakataka Location: '''Fortified Caverns '''Magic: Rock Brief Description: Sturdy and hard-working, they are open to people joining their cause and to play their part, but have no tolerance for procrastination or laziness. Fsetriard Clan Chief: '''Vexina Fsetriard '''Ancestor: Fsetriard the Deceitful Ancestor Pokemon: Pheromosa Location: Webbed Forests Magic: Bug Brief Description: Beautiful, secretive and elusive. Open to those who wish to play a part in a bigger plan for the colony, but be prepared for the extremely abnormal. Ovius Clan Chief: Hinnana Ovius Ancestor: Ovius the Adaptive Ancestor Pokemon: Regigigas Location: Peaceful Plains Magic: Normal Brief Description: Ever adapting and peaceful, they are open to people coming and going as they please. Easy-going, they tend to be a bit lazy and procrastinate a lot. Zockure Clan Chief: Epifania Zockure Ancestor: Zockure the Troubled Ancestor Pokemon: Hoopa (Bound) Location: '''Soundless Cliffs '''Magic: Ghost Brief Description: Hidden with beautiful and elusive surprises the clan is very open to other people joining them, but they can be extremely creepy. Savu Clan''' '''Chief: '''Alfonse Savu '''Ancestor: Savu the Guarded Ancestor Pokemon: Solgaleo Location: '''Gleaming Fortress '''Magic: Steel Brief Description: Noble and loyal, the Savu clan is home to some of the Isles most stoic warriors. While they can sometimes be a bit too rule-loving and quiet, they are open to those who prove their worth in combat. Sichu Clan Chief: Leonidas Sichu Ancestor: Sichu the Ferocious Ancestor Pokemon: Entei Location: Volcanic Pass Magic: '''Fire '''Brief Description: Very reclusive, hot headed, they do not let anyone simply visit or join their clan. They are stubbornly prideful, but are determined, believe in self-sacrifice and never know the meaning of 'give up'. Zreuxo Clan Chief: Xander Zreuxo Ancestor: Zreuxo the Carefree Ancestor Pokemon: Primal Kyogre Location: Infinite Falls Archipelago Magic: Water Brief Description: Playful and inviting, wanting all to join their waters, they are dare-devils and thrill-seekers … but can be quite snobby and sometimes stuck-up. Ultrai Clan''' '''Chief: Gaiva Ultrai Ancestor: Ultrai the Flourishing Ancestor Pokemon: Tapu Bulu Location: Floating Gardens Magic: Grass Brief Description: Peaceful, beautiful and selfless. The Ultrai clan is open to anyone who desires to find peace and become one with nature, but have no tolerance for uncleanliness and chaos. Midavsa Clan Chief: Voltara Midavsa Ancestor: Midavsa the Zephyr Ancestor Pokemon: Zeraora Location: Charged Plains Magic: Electric Brief Description: High in energy and in spirits, the clan is more than open for newcomers of all kinds. Word of warning, though. People here don't know the meaning of slow down, or stop. Valkirin Clan Chief: Zostra Valkirin Ancestor: Valkirin the Mighty Ancestor Pokemon: Buzzwole Location: Misty Peak Magic: Fighting Brief Description: Strong and competitive, many people compete each other every day. Despite their heavy willingness to train, they are passionate and fair. Believing in such equality, they welcome everyone to join. Iriwecra Clan Chief: Yurick Iriwecra Ancestor: '''Iriwecra the Knowing '''Ancestor Pokemon: Mewtwo Location: Mystic Bluff Magic: Psychic Brief Description: The Iriwecra clan is selective with who joins their land in fears of secrets being sold to the wrong types of people. Worrisome and quiet with their telepathy, they are quite intelligent, noble and regal. Crephusa Clan''' '''Chief: Lillian Crephusa Ancestor: Crephusa the Flamboyant Ancestor Pokemon: Articuno Location: Shimmering Glaciers Magic: Ice Brief Description: Beautiful, wonderous and elegant. Their doors are open to all that can withstand the bitter cold, but must also be able to survive the inner dangers of the cold-heartedness some may present. Kariuki Clan Chief: Esme Kariuki Ancestor: Kariuki the Protean Ancestor Pokemon: Mega Rayquaza Location: Roaring Cliffside Magic: '''Dragon '''Brief Description: Prideful, strong, and outgoing; be prepared to face stubbornness and pride in full force. One must prove their might in order to join, for the weak have no chance of surviving in a dragons home. Vavxa Clan Chief: Ieyasu Vavxa Ancestor: Vavxa the Secretive Ancestor Pokemon: Darkrai Location: Eternal Shade Forest Magic: Dark Brief Description: While open for members to join this clan, many outsiders can never find it. Some say it is rumored to never exist, even though it is false. Just like this clan the people here are quiet, skilled, cautious. Misropixi Clan''' '''Chief: Navina Misropixi Ancestor: Misropixi the Prudent Ancestor Pokemon: '''Tapu Lele '''Location: Blessed Falls Magic: Fairy Brief Description: With more than meets the eye, the clan offers all to explore its wonders, as they care (a little too much) about pretty appearances. Be sure to keep children close if you visit with them, though... Category:Lore